Typical combustors are arranged to create a toroidal flow reversal that entrains and recirculates a portion of hot combustion products upstream towards the swirler, which serves as a continuous ignition source for an incoming unburned fuel/air mixture. This process helps to maintain proper combustion stability. However, since the hot reversal flow impinges on the swirler surface, it can create a high temperature spot at the center of the swirler and generate an uneven temperature distribution across the swirler which can lead to thermal stress.